


Lovesick

by doridoripawaa



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 21:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doridoripawaa/pseuds/doridoripawaa
Summary: Dimitri has fought wars, but can he fight an illness?





	Lovesick

Fighting wars was straightforward. Byleth had trained for years in the arts of swordplay, and her time as a professor at Garreg Mach encouraged her to learn about lances, axes, horseback riding, reason, faith, heavy armor, and more. Wielding a weapon or invoking incantations to fell a foe was... disturbingly easy. While the voices and images of the deceased did not haunt Byleth to nearly the same extent that they plagued her husband, she never lost sight of the fact that she had struck down countless human beings with lives of their own.

Tonight, however, Byleth faced a new challenge. Right now, she was focused on another battle, another life or death situation that she, for once, did not know how to approach. She had grown accustomed to giving orders, directing others, providing guidance, and lending her support. This feeling of helplessness was novel and uncomfortable.

"You're overreact-" Dimitri was trying to reassure his fretful wife, but his soft words were interrupted by a ferocious fit of coughing. "-ing. Honestly, it's just a cold."

Byleth could hardly believe her husband's words when he looked so pitiful. The man in front of her was a mighty king of an immense kingdom that spanned the entire continent of Fódlan. At the moment, though, Byleth saw not a proud king nor a majestic blue lion, but another simple human being. His skin was pale, his eye was sunken in, his scars seemed to protrude and pulsate, his hair was matted, and his voice was hoarse. She had not felt the impacts of illness for over five years, once Sothis had granted her her power, so she could not empathize with his current position. However, she certainly felt sympathy for her beloved any time he seemed to be suffering, and although he was putting a valiant effort into concealing his weakness, Sothis' eyes could see through all artifice.

"You're shivering," Byleth murmured as she observed him carefully. "Can I fetch you a blanket?"

Dimitri shook his head, and his soggy, sweat-soaked blonde bangs smacked against his forehead with a sickening sound. "No need," he assured her. "In fact, I think I'm almost too warm."

"Then I'll fetch you some water," Byleth insisted. Was he cold or was he hot? Which was a symptom of fever? Both? She would far rather be facing a pegasus knight, where she would know that the best option was to send forth Ashe and his bow, or be facing a fortress knight and sending out Annette with her tomes. Those battles were clean and simple.

"My beloved..." Dimitri whispered with a sad smile. She had already run off before he could protest, though. Once she returned with a cup of water, he gently scolded her. "I can't let you run yourself ragged tending to me. The monastery needs you."

Byleth pouted and pressed her hand against his forehead. "I know I have a tome for a mild blizzard spell. Let me fetch it." Hot or cold? Fire or ice?

Dimitri frowned and grabbed her hand before she could dash off. Even in his weakened state, his grip was abnormally strong, and Byleth had no choice but to turn and face him and hear what he wanted to say. "Byleth," he began, and the green-haired woman winced. He only used her name for serious conversations or when he was upset with her. "As your king, I command you to leave me be. I will heal with some rest. Do not waste your energy on me."

Byleth's eyes glittered dangerously and she leaned in until her nose was nearly touching his. "And as the archbishop, I'm telling you that the goddess would want me to ensure that you get well. The entirety of Fódlan needs you." Her intense gaze seemed to catch Dimitri off guard, and in his moment of surprise she was able to slip her hand free. "I'm calling Mercedes. Some healing magic could help give you more energy." She headed for the door, tutting softly.

Dimitri bit his lip and then let out an exaggerated sigh. "This is why the church and state need to be separate," he muttered. "You're incorrigible when you have your mind set on something."

"Oh? And do you have any right to criticize me for that, Your Highness?" she retorted immediately with a teasing lilt in her voice.

Dimitri turned his head away in embarrassment, his cheeks flushing red as Byleth called him out on his hypocrisy. "I don't want you to call Mercedes," he mumbled when she returned and dumped a blanket onto his lap. "I don't want to make her ill. You should leave as well," he added as Byleth moved to the fireplace to prepare a pot of tea. "I am most likely contag--"

Byleth cut him off when she suddenly returned and sat upon his lap. "Your Highness," she whispered, and he gulped. She only referred to him by his formal title when giving him sass or debating with him. "I swear that I will take care of you. We swore upon these bands to care for each other in sickness and in health, did we not?" She brushed his bangs out of his face, and she gently planted a kiss on his forehead. "You're allowed to be selfish every now and then. When you're sick, don't fight alone. Let me help you." This wasn't a battle that she knew how to command, but that didn't mean that she could leave Dimitri alone to fight it.

They stared into each other's eyes in silence for a couple moments, perhaps waiting for the other to bend their will. A sharp whistling noise ended their contest, prompting Byleth to jump to her feet and tend to the teapot. "A warm cup of chamomile," she announced as she returned. "It should help you feel better."

Dimitri gingerly grabbed the cup and took a slow first sip. "It's delicious," he said. "My favorite."

Byleth chuckled softly and kissed his forehead again. "Now I know you're sick, because you said it _tastes _good instead of _smells _good. Perhaps I should get that tome after all."

Dimitri nearly spit out his tea. "Let's... not resort to that if we can help it."

Just as with all the major battles in their lives, Dimitri and Byleth would face this one together.


End file.
